


Understanding

by lasihiutale



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, and the reader has a chronic illness themselves, the reader's mom has a fatal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You haven't ever been on dates, until Tadashi takes you to one. You open up to each other and feel like you are bonding.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The reader has a chronic disease (which contains seizures) and their mom has a disease which could lead to her death.

Books have always been your thing. You had a massive pile of books back home and some of them you had read dozens of times. When you read, you felt you were alive. And that made you read more. And sometimes, especially lately, you forgot completely where you were, when you read your books. Your gaze just flew across the words and you felt like you were alive - complete. And that was the feeling you were craving for, around all these… things going on. Right now, you could feel how you were sitting in that little cabin by the sea with the main character of the story. You forgot everything happening around you.

“I’m really sorry, am I bothering you?” a male voice suddenly asked and you were snapped from your book, lifting your gaze to a handsome man standing in front of you. You had seen this man multiple times at the café, and he always seemed to smile at you and it made you feel warm. And now he was finally talking to you after weeks of smiling. And now there you were, acting like an idiot. You just sat there staring at him, a book in your hands, your lips slightly parted in confusion. When you finally could compose yourself, you smiled at the man and shook your head.

“Did you say something? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, I was too concentrated in this book. And no, you didn’t bother me. Uh… what were you saying?” you knew you were blushing at the man, but you tried to act like you didn’t even acknowledge that, maybe he wouldn’t notice it either.

“Ah - yes, I just wondered if I could sit here? My name is Tadashi, but I don’t mind if you’d rather want to read your book though, I can-” he started babbling, but you raised your hand to make him stop. You smiled at him warmly and gestured towards another seat in your table.

“I’m Y/N… and I believe could use some company. Please, do sit”, you replied before he could finish his sentence, letting a little smile dance on your lips.

His face lit up by your reply and he could muster a high-pitched “really?” and you nodded, before he slowly sat down across you.

It was silent for a moment. Then he lifted his hands up to rest on the table and smiled at you.

“I’ve been gathering the courage all these weeks and still it feels like I would ask this from a movie star. Um - will you go out with me?” He smiled softly at you and your blush darkened so quickly you knew it was very noticeable.

“I… I haven’t been on a date with anyone.” You glanced at your feet in embarrassment and Tadashi’s eyebrows rose.

“Why anyone wouldn’t take you to date? You’re gorgeous!” he suddenly blurted out and immediately it was obvious he was face-palming internally. “Ah… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He was silent again for a moment. “I… I just really, um, like you. You just glow the kind of energy that makes you just know you’re an amazing person. I’d want to get to know you better and not just smile stupidly at you as you pass by. I’m starting to think it’s getting creepy.”

You grinned and crossed your arms, lifting your gaze to meet Tadashi’s brown eyes. “Well, here you have an answer to your question; of course I’ll go out with you. I honestly thought you’d never ask.”

—

A few days later you had chosen a beautiful, non-crowdy beach as your date location. You had brought a large blanket and disposable dishes with you and Tadashi had brought a bunch of food. You had sat down and stared at the sea, where children were playing with a large beach ball.

Tadashi and you chatted about almost everything. Your lives, your school, your interests… and finally, your family.

“Hiro is everything I have left - besides Aunt Cass, of course. But Hiro reminds me of our mother. Aunt Cass says she sees my father when she looks at me and she’s always in the verge of tears when she says that.” He smiled sadly and stared at the sea again for a bit. After a while, he turned his gaze on you. “What about your family?”

You tensed up. You had been stupid when you hadn’t thought this through, of course Tadashi would be interested in your family - but you hadn’t talked about it to anyone. Though, somehow you knew that Tadashi would respect it if you just said that you didn’t want to talk about it, but you still chose to open up. After all, Tadashi himself had told you how his parents had died when he was a little kid. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

“I… my mom’s going through a dangerous treatment. She’s having a disease that would kill her if it isn’t taken care of but… there isn’t any care available so my dad used all our money to send mom to a treatment which is still going under tests and they might not help. Plus those treatments could kill her too, but it’s our only hope. My dad wants to use all the cards he can get to save my mom and-” your voice broke down and you felt a tear falling down from your eyelashes, quickly brushing it away with the sleeve of your sweater. You opened your eyes again and now it was your turn to stare at the sea.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Tadashi apologized and slowly grasped your hand in an attempt to comfort you, which you gladly accepted and tried to smile at him.

“It’s okay. You couldn’t know.”

A comfortable silence fell over you, him holding your hand as you stared at the sea together.

It felt like the whole world had stopped. You’d never knew someone would be so understanding at your situation and it warmed your heart. You felt your heart flutter a bit, you had never experienced this kind of intimacy from anyone. This kind of bonding and understanding.

You bit your lip. “I have a disease myself. A chronic one. As in, it can’t be healed. I… I think that’s why I haven’t ever had the guts to go on a date with anyone, I- I seriously doubt anyone would be willing to nurse me if I get a seizure. There are bad seasons where I get more of them.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Tadashi answered and you lifted your head to him, a surprise filling your gaze.

“You wouldn’t?”

“Nope. I care about people and I think that if you really love someone, you can’t throw them away just because they have a chronic illness. It would be cruel and tells about that person everything you need to know.” He half-smiled and ran his thumb across your knuckles. “Would you want to go on another date with me sometime? I know a good restaurant near here. And don’t worry, we can take it as slowly as you want.”

You smiled at the man sitting beside you, and you leaned in to peck his cheek.

“Thank you, Tadashi - and yes, I’d love to go on another date with you.”


End file.
